tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Ubeltater
Dr Ubeltater is a WHT Medic freak made by steam and soon to be YouTube user DENSTIFY1 His plotting theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REPxDaEZ57E This is Halloween] from Kingdom Hearts 2. His normal theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wLYtj_yq8E E.G.G.M.A.N (Dr. Robeatnix Mix)] from Shadow the Hedgehog. His Super Mode theme is Dark Samus Boss Theme from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biography Dr. Ubeltater was once a normal BLU medic who helped his team win many battles. While good at his job, his spiteful and vindictive personality led to the death of his team's Demoman (he was too busy chasing after the RED Pyro and Scout who injured him to heal his teammate) and getting the BLU Engineer (whom Dr. Ubeltater hated immensely) fired. Dr. Ubeltater shortly replaced the dead BLU Demoman with a robotic lookalike that he built using scrap metal and a few computer chips. Shortly after, Dr. Ubeltater and his team were reassigned to the 2Fort, which turned out to be the resting grounds for many Freaks. The rumors of such creatures existing unnerved some, while others thought them to be false. The BLU team managed to steal the intel from the RED team with relative ease, but they began wondering why the opposition didn't put up a fight. They decided to check out the RED base, but only Dr. Ubeltater stayed behind and couldn't be bothered. But after two hours passed, Dr. Ubeltater noticed that his team hadn't come back yet. He went to the RED base, only to be confronted by Painis Cupcake, who made his desire to eat him plainly obvious. But then an unknown Heavy Freak interrupted Painis, claiming that Dr. Ubeltater was "his". The resulting fight allowed Dr. Ubeltater to sneak away unnoticed. It was only after he went deep underground did the BLU Medic find the bodies of his teammates, all horrifically mutilated with signs of being devoured. The revelation outraged Dr. Ubeltater, and he fled to an abandoned island and took its base under the volcano for himself. After changing his BLU color to WHT and adding new cosmetics to his outfit, Dr. Ubeltater swore to gather enough power so he can eliminate all the Freaks in the world. Appearance Dr Ubeltater is a WHT Medic wearing the Surgeon's Stahlhelm, the Scrap Pack, and the Virtual Reality Headset. All three of those are painted with the Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge. He also has the Nine Pipe Problem, the SpaceChem Pin, and the Mark of the Saint. Instead of the Medic class symbol, Dr. Ubeltater has Biohazard symbols on his coat. Personality and Behavior Dr. Ubeltater is crafty, cruel, and a downright prick. In battle, he constantly reminds his opponent that he's better than them, or that they would make a great henchman. What makes Dr. Ubeltater different from most Medics is that besides medicine, he studied genetics, robotics, and engineering, making him far more intelligent than a typical Medic. He is also a clever inventor, having had built a Demoman robot with a shoulder-mounted grenade rocket launcher in two minutes using only a pile of scrap and a few computer chips. Powers and Abilities As said before, Dr Ubeltater is a genius, so he can think of strategies easily. One day, The Gutmensch heard about an evil plan that Dr Ubeltater was plotting, and decided to stop him. After the short battle, Ubeltater managed to trick Gutmensch and stab him with a syringe, stealing blood from him, which forced Gutmensch to retreat. He then modified the blood, giving him similar powers to Gutmensch, but with his own, more destructive touches. Dr Ubeltater can jump very high, but not as high as Gutmensch can, as he has a very powerful stomp attack that he uses once he's finished jumping. He has the same energy ball attack as Gutmensch, however it is slower but more deadly than Gutmenschs ball. Also it is a blue color. He also has Gutmenschs super form. This is the only one of his abilities that was left unchanged. The headset attached to his helmet is not just for show. It can be used to fire a laser powerful enough to slice a normal humans arm clean off. Ubeltaber lasor.jpg|Ubeltaters helmet laser Ubeltaber energy ball.jpg|Ubeltaters energy ball Ubeltater super mode.jpg|Ubeltaters super form Faults and Weaknesses * He is not very fast moving, so his attacks are easy to avoid. * Sometimes his arrogance can get the better of him. Clever Freaks can use it to his advantage. Trivia * His name is the German word for "evil-doer". * The reason he wears the Surgeon's Stahlhelm is to show that he is an evil version and the main enemy of Gutmensch. As that was an idea for a hat that Gutmensch would wear. * He was planed to develop insanity and even don a second opinion. However it removed to make him a more interesting character. *His stomp attack was slightly inspired by a similar move used by M.Bison in the street fighter series. *Here are all the add-ons needed for him. His model, Material for his super form and energy balls, The tool needed to paint his cosmetics, and The tool to make him glow when he is in his super form. Category:WHT Team Category:Medics Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Multi-Moded Category:Superhumans Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Freaks made by DENSTIFY1 Category:Near-normal Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Mad scientists Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Freak Hunters